


A New Year

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	A New Year

Title: A New Year  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: AU, no Dawn, no Riley.  
Synopsis: Buffy and Giles ring in the New Year.  
Author's Note: Special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com), as usual!

 

They'd left the party early…well before the ball dropped in Times Square. Not that the ball dropping in New York signalled the arrival of the New Year in California. But, still…there was something uniquely American about bringing in the New Year with Dick Clark. At first, Giles hadn't understood it…after a few years living in America, he finally got it. However, three vampires who had crashed the party at the Bronze had ruined their televised celebration.

The others remained at the Bronze, oblivious to the threat as Buffy chased the three beasts back into the night…with Giles right on her heels. Three vampires turned into ten fairly quickly, snarling and growling as they stood amongst the headstones of the newest cemetery in Sunnydale…each waiting to have their turn with the Slayer.

Giles stood at the side at Buffy's request, his fists clenched and his heart racing. Then four more vampires stepped out of the shadows and decided that it was stupid to wait their turn. Fighting one on one with the Slayer never ended well for their race. However, five on one…much better odds.

And when the four new arrivals entered the battle, so did Giles.

It had taken them only an hour to turn all fourteen undead demons into fourteen small piles of dust. And when Buffy met Giles' eyes as the last dust particle landed on the ground, she knew that tonight was the night. They had been dating for a little over two months, but their relationship had not progressed further than some fairly heavy petting and making out on his living room couch.

Not that they hadn't wanted to take it further, but it seemed that each time they tried the phone would ring or an urgent knock would sound on his front door milliseconds before the door would swing open. Judging from the hunger showing clearly in his eyes, he wouldn't allow an interruption tonight.

"Back to the Bronze?" She whispered as she made her way to him.

He shook his head slowly, eyes darting to her chest before swallowing thickly. "Home."

She wanted to tease him a little. Tell him that she was sure that the party was still going full-throttle at the Bronze. But as soon as she opened her mouth to do so, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

And she forgot all about wanting to tease him.

* * *

Giles pushed her back against the door as his fingers turned the lock. His tongue resumed the exploration of her mouth, her arms around his neck as she returned his hungry kiss. He smiled inwardly as she trembled against him. She was close…and he hadn't even removed one item of their clothing. He felt a sense of boyish pride at that.

Not wanting to lose control so quickly, she focused on what she could taste in his mouth. Mint, a hint of champagne…a touch of…smoke? She pulled from the kiss slowly and licked her lips as she looked into his darkened eyes.

"When did you have a cigarette?"

He smiled softly and picked her up, stifling his groan as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He turned towards the stairs as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Earlier…it's a tradition. One cigarette on New Year's Eve."

"Why?"

He paused on the third step of the staircase that led to the loft and tilted his head in thought. "I'm not sure. Maybe due to the fact that I quit on New Year's Eve years ago…something of a reward for myself?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, the fingers of her left hand stroking the back of his neck. "Weird reward…"

He grinned and resumed his journey up the stairs. "You've had cherries, something vanilla flavoured…sickly sweet. No alcohol in the slightest."

She returned his grin, her right hand moving between them and resting on his chest. "Alcohol and me? You know the outcome there. And…Anya didn't believe I could tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue. I had to prove her wrong…"

Giles' eyes widened, his hands tightening on her hips. "Dear Lord."

"She said you'd like that." She glanced at his lips as she slid her hand into his hair. "Want me to show you?"

"I…I have no cherries." He stammered as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Well, that's a pity." She whispered as she loosened her legs from his hips and lowered her feet to the floor. "I'll have to find something else to use my tongue on then."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find something." Giles stated in a gravelled tone as he gently nudged her towards the bed. "I'm intrigued…"

Buffy smiled brightly as the backs of her knees hit the mattress of his bed. "So am I…"

He arched an eyebrow in a silent request for her to continue her thought as he kicked his shoes off. She chuckled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"I just watched your confidence shoot up about four notches in less than ten seconds. That's intriguing."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as his fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. "Well, it helps tremendously when it's fairly obvious that you want me as much as I want you."

" 'Fairly obvious'? What am I doing that makes it 'fairly obvious'?" She asked playfully, her fingers pulling his belt free.

He opened his mouth to reply, groaning softly instead when her fingers danced over the prominent bulge in his trousers. Dropping his shirt to the floor, he gently pushed her back onto the bed until she was lying flat and looking up at him. He placed his left knee on the mattress between her knees and leaned over her.

"I think you know what you're doing that makes it 'fairly obvious'." He whispered thickly, his left hand moving under the hem of her shirt. "I love you, Buffy."

She shivered, a loving smile forming on her lips. Those words never failed to make her shiver. She rose up slightly, giving him the room needed to pull her shirt over her head.

"I love you too, Giles."

She watched him smile, his eyes gazing at her satin-covered breasts before meeting her eyes. Her fingers had moved to his trousers, intending to pull the button free. She paused as they stared into one another's eyes.

"How do you do that?" She whispered emotionally.

"Do what, love?" He asked as the fingers of his left hand gently caressed the swell of her right breast.

"Make me feel so loved with just a look…"

He licked his dry lips and pulled the front clasp of her bra open with a simple flick of his fingers. "I just show you what I feel, Buffy."

A glint of metal caught his attention as he pushed the soft material from her firm breasts. He had known she was pierced, had felt the metal hoop more than once through her clothing as he'd kissed and touched her. They'd never discussed it though…each time he had intended to breach the subject, she had found another way to distract him.

With his fingertip, he traced the ring that slipped through her nipple. "When did you do this?"

She blushed lightly, her nipple hardening even though he hadn't touched it yet. "When Riley said I couldn't."

Giles carefully flipped the ring over her nipple, his fingertip brushing the hardened flesh as he did so. "And what did he say?"

"He…never saw them." She whispered, her back arching under his light touch. "You're the first person who's seen them. Do you…I'll take them out if you want."

He shook his head absently, his attention focused on the small ring that fit her nipple perfectly. "I…find it very sexy."

She gasped when he gave the ring a gentle tug. "You…you do?"

"Mm-hm..." He mumbled softly as he lowered his mouth to her breast. "Very much so."

"Oh, God…" She groaned as his mouth covered her nipple, his tongue bathing the hardened nub with gentle licks. "Yes…Giles…"

He suckled harder at her nipple, shifting his body enough to give him enough room for his fingers to find the button and zipper of her jeans. Catching the small ring with his teeth, he tugged it as he lifted his mouth.

"God!" She cried, her nails raking over his shoulders.

Releasing the ring, he looked into her eyes with concern. "Are you…did I hurt you?"

She shook her head quickly, panting heavily. "No…do it again…"

He regarded her carefully for a moment before lowering his mouth to her other nipple. He gave it the same treatment as he had the first one, popping the button of her jeans open as he tugged at the ring with his teeth.

As he slowly pulled her zipper down, he let go of the jewellery and gazed into her eyes. "Any other pieces of metal I should know about?"

She grinned, lifting her hips as he slid the denim down her thighs. "No…"

As his eyes raked over her nude body, the remainder of her clothing falling to the floor, she blushed deeply. "Um…I, uh…"

Hearing her uncertain tone, he darted his eyes back to hers. "You're beautiful, Buffy. I've always thought so."

"I have a few scars." She whispered softly.

He traced a scar on her thigh as he nodded. "You…are a warrior. I'd be more surprised if you didn't have scars."

"They don't…I mean, you don't think…"

When she trailed off, he slid off the bed and knelt on the floor. He shook his head slowly and placed a tender kiss along the length of the scar on her thigh.

"He was an absolute prat for making you think you were anything less than stunning."

Tears welled in her eyes and her words stuck in her throat. Unable to say anything, she sat up and gently pushed him back, following his body until she was straddling his hips and his back was flat against the rug on the floor.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, he lifted his hand and caressed the side of her face. "Buffy?"

She offered him a smile, a tear finally escaping her right eye. "I love you so much, Giles."

"And I love you." He whispered as he slid his hand to the back of her neck and drew her down to his lips.

The kiss started slowly, but quickly spiralled out of control, their desire for one another obvious as he rolled her onto her back. Her hands moved down his bare chest to the waistband of his trousers. As her fingers fumbled with the button and zipper, he groaned and pulled her left nipple back into his mouth.

He barely heard the sound of his zipper being lowered over her moans. He did, however, feel her warm hand wrap around his erection. His hips thrust against her hand involuntarily, his mouth lifting from her breast as he gave a pleasurable groan.

Realizing they were still on the floor as her hand began to stroke him slowly, he shook his head and covered her hand with his, stilling her movement.

"Bed." He croaked out when she started to question him.

Grinning, she squirmed her way out from underneath him, sliding her tongue over his bottom lip before she stood up and fell onto the bed. He gazed at her through passion-glazed eyes as he stood and removed the rest of his clothing.

His hand trembled lightly as he reached down and slid his fingers through her wet folds. "Christ, Buffy…"

"Please…come here…" She whispered with some effort as he slowly pushed his middle finger into her. "God, Giles…come here…"

He swallowed as her darkened hazel eyes closely examined his body. Lowering himself to her side, he removed his finger from her and lovingly stroked her clitoris as he cleared his throat.

"I, uh…know that my body reflects my age…"

"You're beautiful, Giles…" She whispered thickly as she turned towards him.

He chuckled nervously and shook his head. "I almost believe it when you say it..."

"Please believe it." She nearly begged in between her kisses to his lips and chin. Moving her mouth to his neck, she scraped her teeth along his skin and relished his throaty growl.

"I want you."

She smiled and rolled back onto her back, pulling him with her and lifting her legs over his hips.

"Then take me."

The fingers of his left hand combed through her hair as he stared into her eyes. "Are we ready for this?"

She nodded slowly, her hands stroking his chest before moving over his shoulders. "We've been ready, Giles…"

He sighed softly, lowering his head and capturing her lips with his as his left hand moved down her body. She broke the kiss as he guided himself into her, locking her gaze with his as he slowly pushed forward until he was fully embedded within her warmth.

The both held still for a few seconds, cherishing this moment. Only after he had ensured that she was alright did he begin to move.

* * *

He had started slow, gently rocking his hips against her. When she had started to move with him, he had lengthened his strokes…his speed building gradually as he pushed her towards orgasm. Her hands moved over his back, her nails digging into his skin as he whispered into her ear.

He whispered words of love and affection, which she had anticipated…and thoroughly enjoyed. But he had caught her off-guard when he whispered how hard she made him every day…how he would make himself come after each of their dates…how her name would leave his lips on a cry or a breath as his release spilled onto the shower floor or over his hand as he laid in his bed thinking of her.

Her nails broke his skin, leaving thin lines of blood as she clawed at his back, when he gently bit her neck and told her that what he had imagined was nothing compared to what he was feeling now…while making love to her. She screamed his name, her orgasm crashing over her as his fingers gently pulled and twisted the metal ring in her right nipple.

She didn't hear his muffled curse as she came, flooding his still-thrusting cock with her fluids as her body trembled violently beneath him. She felt herself moving, being lifted from the mattress. She opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her hips, his long fingers rubbing the cheeks of her ass.

Lifting her head, she narrowed her eyes in confusion as she looked down at him. "How…"

He bit his lip, his hands tightening on her hips and lifting her slightly before pulling her back down. "Buffy…"

She caught on quickly, her mind clearing somewhat. He had rolled their bodies until she was on top of him…and now, he was encouraging her to move. He wanted her to make him come…

A slow smile appeared on her face as she pushed herself up, supporting herself with her hands on his chest. His eyes watched a bead a sweat roll down the side of her neck, down her chest, between her breasts…breasts that were bouncing as she picked up her pace and began to ride him in earnest.

"Jesus…yes, Buffy! God yes!"

Unable to hold on any longer, his fingers dug into her hips as he came deep within her. He was acutely aware of her second orgasm, her inner muscles clenching tightly around him as she screamed his name once more.

With her energy sapped, she fell forward, collapsing onto his chest. His large, warm hands moved to her back, rubbing soothing circles into her skin as he whispered how much he adored her. She shuddered, then whimpered softly as his softening cock slipped from her as he rolled them onto their sides.

She felt the trembling in his fingers as he stroked her sweat-dampened hair, heard him gasp as he fought to control his breathing…and knew that she was his, for as long as he'd have her. She only hoped that he felt the same way. She thought he did, but…sometimes sex changed things…

She looked towards the window as the room was bathed in red, then green light. Giles chuckled softly at her confused expression before tenderly kissing her swollen lips.

"Happy New Year, Buffy." He whispered, his thumb brushing over her cheek. "And…many more to come…"

Her eyes darted to his when she heard the statement that he added tentatively to his sentiment. "Definitely many more, Giles. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too, Buffy."

There was a question he wanted to ask her, but knew that it was far too soon. He would ask her…when the time was right. When he was certain that it was what she wanted as well. And he would only ask her when he was sure of what her answer would be.

For tonight, he'd settle for a different question.

"Do you need to go home tonight?"

"Hm?" She mumbled as she snuggled closer to him, draping a leg over his thighs.

"What I mean is…um…will you, uh…well…"

She tilted her head enough to look at him, amusement in her eyes as he cursed himself under his breath. "Giles?"

"Will you…will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes." She answered with no hesitation, smiling as he breathed out a gentle sigh of relief. "Not that hard, you know."

"Pardon?"

"Questions…the asking of." She replied, placing a kiss on his chest. "Chances are I'll answer 'yes' to just about anything right now…unless it has to do with me leaving this bed in the next three hours or so."

He smiled sleepily, curling his arm around her as she pulled the sheet and blanket up over their bodies before snuggling back into his embrace.

Tomorrow, he'd clean out a few drawers for her…empty out half of the closet. He closed his eyes, his smile growing as he amended that thought. Maybe he could talk Xander into building a second closet…she'd need more than half of his.

He wouldn't ask her to move in tomorrow. He'd wait until the space had been made. Until then, he'd ask her to stay each night…and hope they didn't have too many interruptions. After all, it was a new year.

And he had a feeling that the coming year would be one of the best of his life…if not the best.

 

~ End


End file.
